


It's All a Little Fuzzy

by BookBlessed



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know, Marichat, adrienette - Freeform, extreme awkwardness, mostly just self indulgence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 20:33:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7948081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookBlessed/pseuds/BookBlessed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is shit, and Chat Noir shows up on Marinette's roof one night to get drunk in an effort to leave it behind. She joins him, and, unfortunately, drunk people aren't always the best decision makers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All a Little Fuzzy

“Life,” Said Chat Noir, lounging in Marinette’s deck chair, “is shit.”

“What are you doing on my roof? It’s the middle of the night.” Marinette poked her head up out of the trapdoor, regarding her partner with mingled amusement and annoyance.

“Time is an illusion, a concept created by humans, not a straight progression from cause to effect, but a big ball of wibbly, wobbly, timey wimey stuff. I refuse to be bound by social constraints to something that isn’t even real.” He took a swig out of a brown glass bottle clutched in his right hand.

“Oh, you’re drunk.”

He shot her with a finger gun. “Bingo.”

Marinette climbed the rest of the way out of the trapdoor and settled on the floor beside his chair. “So, why are you drunk?”

“Because life is shit.”

“And why exactly is life shit?”

He said something in another language, flowing and melodic, that Marinette recognized as Chinese, though she wasn’t able to make out any of the words.

“What?”

“All I am is thanks to my father. Some Chinese philosopher or other. And since my father is an asshole, my life must be shit.” He looked immensely pleased with himself, as if he had just revealed the secrets of the universe, and Marinette couldn’t help laughing.

“Can’t argue with that logic.” She reached up and grabbed the bottle from his hands, ignoring his protests, and took a swig. The liquid burned on the way down, and she grimaced against the sensation. A rush of heat swept through her body, and her head felt lighter. “But tell me, oh great feline philosopher, why he’s making your life horrible?”

“Shitty.” Chat corrected, taking the bottle back and taking a gulp. “He happens to have high expectations for his one and only son. Expectations that include leaving Paris, which, for obvious reasons, I can’t do, and going and studying in some foreign country before taking over his business, which I have no interest in.”

“Ah. that’s rough.” She didn’t know what else to say to comfort her partner, so she took the bottle back and drank. The burning wasn’t quite so bad this time, but it still brought tears to her eyes.

“What about you, princess, what drove you to drink with a stray cat on the rooftops?”

“Stress, mostly. It’s the middle of Ternimale for me, and I have a crap ton of homework, as well as University applications, portfolios to put together, scholarships to apply for, and what seems like endless paperwork.” She sighed. “And now I’m so stressed I can’t even sleep.”

“School, thou stealer of sleep and crusher of dreams, When shall I at last be free of thee?” Chat gestured expansively, nearly hitting Marinette in the head with his bottle. 

“Careful, kitty.” She grabbed it again. “You might hurt someone if you keep acting like that.” Her head was starting to spin now, her vision slightly blurry.

“My apologies, purrincess,” he purred, sitting up and sweeping an elaborate bow. “As a gentleman, it would be against my code of honor to hurt a lady, especially as beautiful a one as yourself.”

“You, a gentleman?” Marinette giggled, gently tapping on his nose. Or at least, she tried to. She ended up poking him in the cheek. “A gentleman would have offered me his chair as soon as I came up here. You, kitty cat, are just a stray.”

Chat gasped and put a hand to his heart dramatically. “You offend me, m’lady. I assure you, I am a gentleman to the nth most degree. As a token of that, I humbly offer you my chair.” He rose to his feet somewhat unsteadily offered her his hand with a flourish. She took it with a giggle, and he pulled her to her feet and helped her into the chair. “Is this to your catisfaction, m’lady?”

“Very much so, m’kitty.” On an impulse, she brought his hand to her lips and kissed the leather covered knuckles. A delighted grin lit up his face. 

“Your wish is my command.” He saluted sloppily, the grin still in place.

“Whatever I wish?”

“If you wished for the stars from the sky, I would get them for you, princess.”

“Then, I wish you to tell me how you feel about Ladybug.” The question popped out without a thought, and Marinette was surprised to hear it coming from her mouth.

“Ladybug, Ladybug is the most beautiful woman in the world.” Chat’s grin softened, a longing light entering his eyes. “I’ve been in love with her from the moment I first saw her, and that feeling has only grown stronger as I’ve come to know how brave and strong, and kind she really is inside. I only hope to be able to measure up to her someday.”

“You really do love m-her.” Marinette stumbled over her words. “Even after all the times she’s rejected you. How?”

Chat shrugged, flopping down on the floor beside her and stretching his long legs out in front of him. “How she feels about me has no influence over how I feel about her. As long as she is happy, I’m happy as well.”

“I can understand that.” Marinette sighed, taking the bottle from Chat and taking a drink. “There’s this boy I know, his name is Adrien Agreste, and I’ve been in love with him since Troisieme. We’re friends, but he doesn’t know how I really feel about him, I’m always to scared to say how I really feel and end up tripping over my own words. I think, if he ever found someone else, someone who he really loved, I’d be able to simply be happy for them, and not be too heartbroken.”

“If Ladybug found someone else, It would hurt.” Chat’s voice dropped, barely a murmur in the cool night air. “But, like you said, I’d rather have her be with someone else and be happy, really happy, than be with me and be sad.”

Marinette stared at her partner, his face lit gently by moonlight, eyes reflecting a brilliant shade of green. Everything seemed to blur around her, going out of focus, but he stayed clear and sharp, the center of her thoughts in that moment. “Chat, I kinda want to kiss you now.”

He looked up at her and smiled, crooked and beautiful. “Okay.” Okay, as they both hadn’t just declared their love for different people. Well, Marinette thought, in his case, it was just her alter ego, but he didn’t know that.

“It’s probably a bad idea.” She was still sober enough to say, even as she leaned down and laced her fingers in his hair.

“I like bad ideas.” Chat’s fingers traced along her cheekbone, sending tiny shivers across her skin. He tugged gently at the back of her neck, sending her slightly off balance, she put her hand out to steady herself, and it landed on his chest. A rumble rolled under her fingers. A laugh? A purr? She couldn’t tell, but there was something undeniably seductive about it.

“Oh fuck this.” She rolled the rest of the way off the chair and onto his lap, bringing her lips to his. SHe felt him smile.

“Okay.”

=^.^=

Sunlight filtered through Marinette’s closed eyelids, red and orange, much too bright for her tastes. She groaned, throwing one arm over her eyes, triggering a series of aches throughout her body. Her head pounded, and her tongue felt thick and fuzzy. “What happened?” She asked no one in particular, not really expecting any answer.

“Ssh, I’m trying to sleep.” A muffled voice came, not Tikki’s familiar high, bell-like chime, but masculine, groggy, and undeniably familair. Marinette froze, not even breathing. For the first time since waking up, she focused on something other than her sore body. She was naked, morning air cold on her bare arms and sloulders, but something, someone was on top of her, body heating hers, warm breath caressing the skin of her ribcage. She opened her eyes tentatively, the sunlight temporarily blinding her, and saw a familiar mess of blonde hair resting on her chest. She slammed her eyes shut before she could see more, a wave of memories from the night before rushing in. Chat’s lips on hers, his hands on her waist, the two of them tumbling together through the trapdoor and onto her bed, a flash of green, and hands no longer covered in leather creeping up under her shirt…

Marinette squeaked, her face heating up. “Fuck” 

Yes, that is what we did. A little corner of her brain remarked, sounding slightly hysterical. And now they were in bed together, his arms around her waist and his face on her chest, and from the feel of it, he was just as naked as she.

“Um, Chat?” her voice came out about two octaves too high. “Are you awake.”

“No.” His lips moved against her skin as he spoke, sending another wave of heat through her. 

“Well, could you move, please?” His only response was to tighten his arms around her and let out a little grumble.

“You’re kind of on top of me.”

“What?” He raised his head slightly and realized he had been using her as a body pillow. “Oh, fuck.” He scrambled backwards to the end of the bed, his face turning red. “I am so sorry, I didn’t-”

Marinette screamed, flailing backwards and clutching a pillow to her chest. Huddled in a ball at the opposite side of her bed, she stared, eyes wide. There, sitting on her bed, bed headed and nakedly glorious in the morning sunlight, was Adrien Agreste. “Y-you’re Chat Noir.” She stammered.

“Um, yeah. Can I just…” He looked around desperately, his eyes landing on her blanket which was crumpled beside him, and he pulled it around his waist, looking relieved to be at least partially covered.

“And we…” Marinette was blushing to hard to finish the sentence.

“I...think so.” He rubbed the back of his neck with one hand, looking away, his face a briliant shade of red. “Look, Marinette, I am really sorry, I-”

“Marinette, are you okay?” Her mom’s voice came up from below, sounding concerned.

“Um, yeah, I’m fine. I just...tripped.”

“Okay, well, I’m glad you’re up. School starts in twenty minutes.”

“Okay, I’ll be ready.”

Awkward silence filled the room, both teens bright red and trying not to look at the other.

“Well,” Chat, Adrien, said at last, “Your mom’s right. We do have school today. I should probably get going.”

“Um, yeah.”

“We’ll have to talk more about this later.”

“Okay.” Marinette was not looking forward to that conversation. What did you say to your superhero partner who was actually your College crush who you drunkenly hooked up with the night before?

“Plagg,” Adrien called, then waited, as if listening for a response. None came. “Plagg, where are you?”

“Up here, kid.” A grumpy voice came through the trapdoor, followed by a small, black, catlike creature that zipped down to hover in front of him Adrien. “Did you really expect me to stay inside with the way you two were accting last night?”

“Oh, right. Sorry. I’ll make it up to you.”

“You better. I am expecting lots of camembert when we get home.”

“Yep. Plagg, claws out.” A flash of green, and Chat Noir sat where Adrein had been just a second before. “Well, I guess I’ll see you at school today, Marinette.” He gave an awkward little smile and wave before bounding up and out the trap door.

With Adrien’s distracting presence gone, all of Marinette’s soreness seemed to return in a giant wave of misery. Groaning, she flopped forwards onto the bed, burying her face in her pillow. “Tikki, I am an idiot.”

“You’re not an idiot, Marinette, you just made a mistake.” The kwami zipped up and laid a tiny hand on Marinette’s shoulder. “Everyone does that from time to time.”

“Even you?”

“Yes, even me.” She giggled. But I don’t think now is the time to talk about it. You really need to clean up before school, and you only have twenty minutes. I suggest you get to it.”

“I could take a sick day.” Marinette certainly felt bad enough to justify it.

“You have an important test in world history today, remember? Missing it could drop your grade. Also, Adrien is expecting you, and might be worried or hurt if you don’t show up.”

“I’d have to face Adrien if I went, that’s enough reason for me to stay home in my eyes.”

“Come on, Marinette, I know you’re stronger than this. You two really need to talk through this, and skipping might just make things worse. You can’t just go the rest of your life without seeing him.”

“Why not?” She could move to China, stay with her relatives and help her uncle with his restaurant, never having to see Adrien and be reminded of her mistake again. 

Tikki seemed to anticipate her thoughts. “Paris needs you, Marinette. Adrien needs you too. You can’t just leave.”

“Alright. You’re right. I’m just an idiot.” Marinette sat up and held a finger up to stop Tikki from protesting. “But I’m an idiot who’s going to get ready for school now. Did you see where my pajamas went?”

“They’re down on the floor.”

Marinette’s face turned red thinking of why exactly they would be on the floor and not of her. “Thanks Tikki.” She climbed down from the bed, wincing as every step made the throbbing in her head spike.

Once she was in the bathroom, she looked in the mirror and winced. She looked like shit. The paleness of her face only accentuated the dark circles under her eyes, her hair hung scraggly and tangle around her face, and...she leaned forward, gasping and pulling the neckline of her shirt down to get a better view. On the side of her neck, just above her shoulder, was a hickey. She groaned again, face heating with the memory of Chat’s mouth on her neck, her fingers digging into his shoulders and a breathy moan escaping her lips as his tongue swirled against her skin.

The shower took much longer than it should have; memories of the night before swirling around her mind and distracting her, and she emerged from the bathroom red faced for more reasons than just the heat of the water. 

Halfway through blow drying her hair up in her bedroom, she sat up straight and gasped in horror. “Tikki, I’m Ladybug.”

“Yes, I know.” The red Kwami looked confused.

“No, you don’t get it. I’m Ladybug. I hooked up with Chat Noir. This wasn’t just Marinette drunkenly hooking up with a friend, this was Ladybug hooking up with her partner.”

“So?” Tikki still didn’t seem to get it. 

“I have a reputation!” Marinette wailed, flopping dramatically onto the floor. “I’ve been refusing Chat Noir for years, and then all it takes is a few swallows of alcohol and I’m in bed with him. Now I can never tell him my identity. He’d hate me!”

“Marinette, I think you’re overreacting. I doubt finding out that you and Ladybug are the same person would negatively impact his opinion of you. Maybe even the opposite. From what I could tell, he seemed to enjoy last night.” She giggled.

“Tikki.” Marinette moaned, throwing her arm over her eyes. “Please just stop.”

“All I’m saying is that it’ll take a lot more than last night to break his good opinion of you. From what I’ve heard from his Kwami, he respects and loves you very much, both inside and outside the mask.”

Marinette lifted her arm and peeked at Tikki out of one eye. “You’ve been in contact with his kwami? Did you know Adrien was Chat Noir?” Even now, saying it out loud still felt strange.

“OF course. It’s our job as kwamis to protect you, train you, and help you grow. That includes discovering when you are ready to share your secret identities.”

“Oh, and did you think we were ready?”

“Adrien has been ready for a long time, almost from the very beginning. You, however took a little longer to be prepared. I would say you are now, I just wish it had happened in a less...dramatic way. Over dinner in a nice, private place would have been preferable.”

“Yeah…”

“Don’t feel bad that you took longer than Chat Noir to be ready to share your identity, some Ladybug and Black Cat pairings are never prepared, and go their whole lives without seeing the other’s true face, while others share the first time they meet. It’s not a sign of weakness or cowardice to wait.”

“Thanks Tikki. You can always cheer me up.”

“No problem, Marinette.”

=^.^=

Adrien was already in his normal spot when Marinette stumbled into class ten minutes late. 

“So glad you could join us, Marinette.” The teacher said sarcastically. “What was it this time, did a cat eat your homework?”

Marinette blushed and wished she hadn’t used the word cat. “I was...doing stuff. Important stuff.” She met Adrien’s eyes and blushed harder, her pulse throbbing under the mark he had left on her neck. Thankfully, the weather was still cool enough that she didn’t look out of place wearing a high necked sweater to cover it up. She nearly tripped on her way to her seat, and a couple of titters from Chloe’s direction followed her. She slumped into her seat, burying her head in her arms.

“What’s wrong?” Alya whispered, leaning in close.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Marinette’s response was muffled by her arms. 

“Really? That's all you’re going to say? Because you should have seen Adrien’s face when you walked in. I’ve never seen anyone but you turn that red. What happened between you two?”

“I don’t want to talk about it!” Her words were a little more insistent that time.

“Really? Cause, if you don’t tell me I’ll just have to imagine, and-ow!”

“Serves you right.” Marinette muttered, withdrawing her hand from where she had pinched her friend’s thigh. 

“That bad, huh? Okay, I’ll let you keep your secret...for now. But don’t worry, I’ll get it out of you eventually.”

“Good luck with that.” Her voice was too low for Alya to hear.

About halfway through class, someone slid a piece of paper under Marinette’s hand. She looked up at Alya in annoyance, but her friend just grinned and gestured towards where Adrien was sitting, the look in her eyes saying 'I knew there was something going on.'

Marinette unfolded the paper with shaky hands, trying desperately not to blush. Inside were just a few, simple words written in Adrien’s neat hand.  
"We Need to talk. You free at lunch?" A smiley face was added onto the end, as if to try and comfort her that this wasn’t anything to be scared about. Regardless, Marinette’s heart sped up as she scribbled a response.

"Sure, where should we go?" She passed it down, hoping she didn’t sound desperate or weird or nervous or anything. A few moments later, another note appeared on her desk, accompanied by a smile from Adrien

"Preferably somewhere semi-private, I was thinking the park? There probably won’t be a lot of people around at this time of day."

"Sounds good." She paused, wondering if she should write something more. See you there? Looking forward to it? Finally, she just gave up and passed it down to him, hoping her smile would tell him that she wasn’t deliberately being short with him.

=^.^=

That morning was simultaneously the longest and shortest of Marinette’s life. She alternated between apprehension, excitement, and terror the entire time, and at the end had no memory of anything the teacher had said. It seemed to drag on forever, but when the end of class came and everyone started packing up their bags to leave, she wished it wasn’t the end. 

“I can’t do this!” she whispered to Alya, who had been grinning and waggling her eyebrows at her the entire time. “Do something!”

“Girl, you’ll be fine. How long have you known him now? Three years? You’ll do great, I have faith in you.”

“But I don’t!”

“Okay, the other option is listening to me speculate the entire time about what exactly you and Mr. Agreste here were getting up to over the weekend. Which do you prefer?”

Marinette sighed. “I’ll take my chances with Adrien.”

“Good girl, now go on! He’s waiting for you.”

Squaring her shoulders and taking a deep breath, she looked toward the door, where Adrien stood, fiddling with the straps of his bag. “Bye Alya, it’s been nice knowing you. Tell my mom I love her.”

Alya rolled her eyes and gave Marinette a shove. “Like I said, you’ll be fine. Go.”

Marinette stumbled down the stairs between the desks, coming to a stop in front of Adrien. “Hi.”

“Um, hi.” Adrien turned red and rubbed the back of his neck.

“So, should we go? I mean, to the park, so we can eat and talk and...do stuff.” Marinette cursed her inability to say anything that didn’t sound stupid when Adrien was around, blushing and looking away.

“Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. Park. Food. Great.” Luckily, Adrien seemed to be having the same problem. They could be stuttering idiots together. She had to force down a hysterical laugh. 

They walked the entire way to the park in silence, Marinette silently figuring out what she was going to way, and afraid that if she tried talking and walking at the same time she’d do something embarrassing like trip over her own feet and land face first on the sidewalk. And with her luck, she’d end up bringing Adrien down with her. The memory of last time he’d been on top of her sent her face once again flaming, and she desperately hoped Adrien didn’t have the ability to read thoughts. 

“So, should we sit here?” Adrien gestured to a park bench. Marinette hadn’t even noticed that they’d arrived, too wrapped up in her own thoughts to pay attention. 

“Yeah, that looks good.” She sat, tugging nervously on her pigtails, hoping she didn’t look like the complete wreck she was inside. She took a deep breath, and spoke, not looking at the boy beside her. “Okay, before you say anything, I have something to tell you. I figured that, since I know your secret, you should know mine. I’m actually Ladybug.”

Stunned silence.

“Surprise?” She said weakly, glancing at Adrien, who stared at her, mouth hanging slightly open. 

“Wait. You-you’re Ladybug?”

“Yeah, I know, I’m probably not what you expected. Sorry to disappoint.” She stared at her fingers knotted together in her lap.

“No! I’m not disappointed. Just the opposite, actually. I’m just...in shock, I guess.”

“It’s okay, I won’t be offended, I’d be disappointed in myself too.” she blinked back tears, hoping he wouldn’t see.

“Marinette, really, I’m not disappointed. But, you’ve been here all along, right there in front of me. I feel like such a horrible friend.”

“It’s okay, I didn’t know you were Chat Noir until this morning either.”

“Right, about that…”

“It was a mistake.”

“Yeah. It’s my fault, and I’m sorry. It was incredibly stupid of me to get drunk, and even more so to do it on your roof. I was irresponsible, and I just hope you can accept my apology.”

“Apology not accepted.” Adrien looked up at her, hurt and confusion in his eyes. “It wasn’t necessary. From what I remember, I was the one that asked to kiss you. If I had just kept my mouth shut and been smart, none of this would have happened. We would have woken up with hangovers, but nothing else.”

“But you were drunk, which was my fault.”

“No, I chose to get drunk, you just provided the means.”

“But-”

“Enough!” Marinette all but shouted, “can we just agree that we’re both idiots and get on with it?”

“Okay..." Adrien paused and then muttered; "But I’m the bigger idiot.”

Marinette looked up at Adrein with a scowl, and found he had his signature, shit-eating Chat Noir grin on his face. She let the corner of her mouth twitch upward. “Granted.”

“Hey! You weren’t supposed to agree with that.”

“Then you shouldn’t have said it, kitty.”

He sighed and looked at her with his best kitten eyes, an expression she wasn’t used to seeing without an accompanying black mask. “I didn’t think My Princess could be so cruel.”

My princess. The words sent butterflies fluttering in Marinette’s stomach. “Chat? Adrien? I hope you know that it wasn’t just a one night stand for me.”

“It wasn’t for me either, m’lady. And...I hope that I didn’t ruin what little we had with that one mistake.” He looked up through his lashes at her, eyes full of sincerity and warmth, a hopeful smile just starting to curve his lips.

“Don’t worry.” She placed her hand on top of his, just a gentle touch. “I don’t think it did.”

He smiled at her, his radiant, full fledged grin she had only seen a few times as both Adrien and Chat Noir. “I’m glad.”

“I think we should take it slow, though.” She gave his fingers a squeeze. “We jumped way too far ahead last night.”

“Right, take it slow. Should we start with a date?”

“Hmmm,” Marinette pretended to consider. “I think that would be fine with me.”

“Dinner tonight?” He leaned forward in his eagerness.

“Slow down, kitty cat.” She laughed, tapping the end of his nose. “I have family plans tonight. But tomorrow night would be perfect.”

“Great! I’ll make reservations, and pick you up at, does six sound good?” He was practically bouncing with excitement.

“Sure, nowhere too fancy, though.”

“Don’t worry, I know your tastes.”

“It better be somewhere with cheese.” a new voice said, and a small, black shape wiggled it’s way out of Adrien’s jacket and hovered in front of her face. “Hi Marinette, I’m Plagg, this idiot’s kwami.”

“Oh, right, I saw you this morning.” She blushed at the memory, and, glancing up, she saw that Adrien had turned pink too.

“Yeah, and this idiot was too busy running away to properly introduce us.”

“I do have a name, Plagg.”

“I know, but idiot works just as well.”

Marinette stifled a giggle. 

“You see what I have to put up with?” Adrien turned an appealing gaze to Marinette. 

“I don’t know what you’re complaining about, I think he’s kinda cute.” Marinette rubbed the top of Plagg’s head with her finger, making his eyes drift closed with with pleasure and a purr rumble from his throat.

“See, idiot? Some people appreciate me.”

“You know more would if you made yourself more likable.” Tikki zoomed up to hover beside Plagg, arms folded.

“Hey Tikki, it’s good to see you in person again. You’re still as goodie-two shoes-ish as normal, I see,”

“And you’re still a pain.” Tikki zipped forward and hugged him. “It’s good to see you too.”

“Yeah yeah.” Plagg sounded embarrassed. “Could we not do this in front of idiot? I have a reputation to maintain.”

“Um, as you probably gathered, that’s my Kwami, Tikki. She’s a sweetheart.” Marinette gestured to the two kwamis tangled together in a muddle of black and red  
“Of course you get the nice Kwami.” Adrien grumbled. Tikki disentangled herself from Plagg and floated over to hover in front of him.

“Hi Adrien, I’m so happy to finally meet you!”

“Hey Tikki. I take it you’re friends with Plagg?”

“Yep. He can be a pain.”

“Amen to that.”

“You two should probably be getting back to class now, lunch break is almost over.”

“Oh, really?” Adrien pulled out his phone to check. “Wow, yeah.” He stood and reached out a hand to help Marinette to her feet. “Ready to go, Princess?”

“Yeah. I feel bad though.”

"What? Why?”

“I promised you that we would, “eat and talk and do stuff.” and we never got around to the eating part.”

“You little liar.’’ he laughed, pulling her up. “I don’t think I can ever trust you again. But don’t worry, you can make it up to me in cookies.”

“Oh, now I get why you wanted to get in my good books again, you just wanted access to my food!”

“Your cookies are the best, Marinette.” Tikki chimed in.

Adrien laughed. “No argument there.” He looked at their hands, still laced together. “Can I...keep holding your hand on the way back?”

Marinette nodded, her heart racing. “I think that’s slow enough for us. Now we only have to decide one thing.”

“What’s that?”

“What I’m going to tell Alya.”


End file.
